Twenty two interferon components which have been purified from Wellferon in our laboratory will be digested using trypsin TPCK. All digestion will be carried out at 37 degrees C for a period of 16 to 18 hours. The digested material will then be passed over a C-18 HPLC column to separate the individual fragments. This will enable us to generate a tryptic digest map (chromatogram) for each component. The fragments from each component will then be collected and assayed for protein sequence and amino acid analysis. To date, we have only been able to partially characterize the components. By sequencing the digestion fragments, we should be able to determine the full protein sequence for each component. The amino acid analysis will provide a compositional evaluation of each component. Characterization of the entire molecule is important if we are to develop hydrophobicity and antigenicity profiles as well as determining the secondary structure of the component.